


It's The Thought That Counts

by hatandgoggles



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatandgoggles/pseuds/hatandgoggles
Summary: "But Christmas is the time of year where people reconcile all their family issues by buying each other expensive gifts, right?""Damian, no."





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NguWritesFanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/gifts).



> NguWritesFanfictions and I decided at the very last minute to write each other a short drabble for Christmas this year, and that's exactly what this is!

“Wait, so for whom is this again?” Tim asked, staring at Damian.

“It’s for you, Drake. Now open it up. I want to know whether or not you like it.” Damian insisted.

Tim tentatively took a hold of the ribbon around the gift wrapped box and started pulling at it, only to stop just before the bow would come undone. “No. You open it. I don’t want anything blowing up in my face!”

The younger boy could only groan in frustration. “Nothing will explode!”

“You said that the first three times, too. Do you really expect me to believe you right now?!”

“Okay, fine!” Damian almost screamed, earning him stares from the inhabitants of the cubicles near Tim’s office at Wayne Enterprises. The boy snatched the box from Tim’s hands, ripping off the ribbon and crudely tearing away the wrapping paper. He slammed the box down on the desk in front of Tim after taking the lid off.

Tim couldn’t believe what he saw, peering into the little box. A Rolex watch, in the colors of Red Robin. Custom made from what he could tell. It must have cost the kid a fortune. “Damian, there’s no way I can possibly accept this…”

“Of course it’s... What do you mean, you can’t?” Damian squeaked, the lump in his throat was loud and clear to Tim.

“Damian, it’s too much…” Tim sighed, an exasperated smile on his face. “Look. When I was little, my dad would always buy me the biggest presents for Christmas. The best, most popular, most expensive toys. Do you know why?”

The boy only shook his head.

“Because my dad wanted to make things better with me, for never being around because he was always working. But he had no idea how to do it. So instead of finding out how to man up and apologize and maybe change his schedule to spend time with me, he took the easy way out and smothered me in expensive gifts.” Tim explained, taking the watch out of the box. “And now you give me this admittedly amazing gift, and I see two things. On one hand, I see the easy way out my father always took. But on the other hand, I see something I never thought I’d ever see in my life from you, Damian. The good will to take the first step in making things better.”

Damian glared at the floor with a stubborn pout gracing his face. “So? Do you like it or not?”

Tim could only bring himself to smile as he pulled Damian into a gentle hug. “I love it, Damian. But it’s really the thought that counts.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they returned the watch because the thought of Damian spending more than a year's worth of his allowance on a present was unacceptable to Tim.


End file.
